lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Gamgee
Biography Daisy was Sam's little sister. She was been best friends with Frodo since they were 12, when Bilbo adopted him. They used to run around the yard and listen to Bilbo's and Rose's stories. Despite that, she had no intent of ever leaving the Shire. Rose told her that there's so much more to the world, but she said she was happy enough listening to her stories. She met Merry and Pippin through Frodo when she was little and they started pulling pranks on others. Oftentimes, when they were caught(sometimes due to Daisy's giggles), either Merry or Pippin had to carry her because she was a slow runner. Sometimes, that slowed them down and led to them getting caught and Sam scolding her. Fellowship of the Ring Daisy is at Frodo and Bilbo's birthday. She watches Bilbo and Rose and tells Frodo that she hopes she'll have a relationship like them. She watches in horror as Bilbo disappears. She tells Sam that somethings wrong. He assures her that it was just a magic trick. Daisy finds Sam hiding in the bushes outside Frodo's window. She loudly whispers "what are you doing?" and he shushes her. Luckily, nobody heard her. They soon get cramps and Sam sets his knee on Daisy's hand and she hisses an "Ouch!" Unfortunately, there was a silence and Gandalf scoops them up. As they run, Daisy repeatedly says that they're going to die. Sam assures her that they'll find safety. She starts lagging behind and Pippin helps her to the ferry. Daisy is nervous because people are watching them. She watches in horror as Frodo falls and disappears. When Frodo is stabbed, Daisy runs to his side. She starts crying and curls into a ball when she's told he will die. Some time after being stabbed, Frodo wakes up. He looks up to see Daisy crying.Daisy tells Frodo that she thought he was dead. They kiss. As the council meeting starts, Daisy walks around Rivendell, bored. She suddenly smiles, much to Sam's dismay. She leads them to a hiding spot. When Frodo mentions that he's going to bring the ring to Mordor, she runs out of the bushes and says that she's going to. Sam follows and so does the other hobbits. As Frodo slips away from the company, Daisy follows, wondering what he's doing. At the dock, he tells her to turn back and find the others. He's got to destroy the ring on his own. Daisy starts crying and tells him that she's not leaving him, ever. Two Towers Daisy quietly remembers who he is. As Sam is cooking, Gollum whines about the smell. He calls him fat, which angers Daisy, who tells him to shut up. Gollum retorts and Daisy pounces him, Fire only inches away from his neck. Return of the King Daisy eventually passes out. When the hobbits returned to the Shire, Frodo and Daisy married. Rosie, the hobbit Sam fancied, caught the bouquet at the wedding. As she hugs him, she tells him to take care. Relationships Frodo Baggins Sam Gamgee Merry Brandybuck Pippin Took Bilbo Baggins Rose Baggins Physical Appearance She has shoulder-length, curly red hair and bright green eyes. She wears dresses which generally have a flower pattern. She is on the chubby side, which she doesn't care about. However, she gets hurt when someone calls her or somebody she cares for fat and would fight them. Personality While with her friends, she is giggly. She is really shy around strangers. She tends to keep quiet and look at the ground. If she cries in front of someone, she starts blushing, as she's embarrassed. While in danger, she is scared. She tends to start shaking and crying. Etymology The name Daisy comes from the flower name. On a spiritual level, daisies symbolize innocence and purity. Quotes Quotes said by Daisy Strider: '''You have stout hearts, but they can't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard. They're coming. '''Daisy: '''Who? '''Pippin: '''The Ringwraths. They were chasing us '''Daisy: '''We have to get out of here! "Sam ran forward and said he goes anywhere where Frodo goes. I ran forward and said, 'Me too!' Well..back in the Shire, Gandalf caught us spying. He told us not to leave his side...Frodo's my best friend! I can't betray him!" -to '''Rose, about why she joined the Fellowship "No, no! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not!" -to Frodo, before he leaves Quotes about Daisy Category:Gamgee family Category:Original character